Unexpected Bonds
by TomFeltonzBride
Summary: Unexpected friendships bloom over the course of seventh year. This story was written AFTER HBP so it contains spoliers!
1. Chapter 1

**This story WILL BE a spoiler if you DID NOT read HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HALF-BLOOD PRINCE, I'D EXPECT YOU NOT TO READ THIS! IT IS A MAJOR SPOILER! Even the summary contains a spoiler! **

TITLE:

Unexpected Bonds

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

SUMMARY:

Unexpected friendships bloom over the course of seventh year. Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and, Pansy Parkinson becomes friends with the following OC's:

Xaraea (or Rae) Nocito, Zakayya Jones, and Zakariya Jones, Peggi Andhra, Thomas Greco, and Starla McPhara.

NOTE: this story was written AFTER H-BP. Therefore; the story WILL follow through with the book. (EXCEPT for that Draco Malfoy had NOTHING to do with Dumbledore and the vanishing cabinets! That was ALL Snape's doing!)

CH 1 a fuming granger

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room enraged.

"How dare they! How DARE they mess with me!"

It seems as though Ron and Harry have gotten to be better friends. Better than any other year.

"They ACTUALLY left ME during the summer!"

_Ok, so maybe I left Harry during the summer of fourth to fifth. But I was under strict orders from Dumbledore! AND so was Ron! So what makes them think that they could just up and leave me like that? After six years of friendship! After all that we've been through! After fluffy, the maniac Quirrel, and V- V- Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin and his evil foul snake, and Riddle himself, (A/N: I understand that riddle and Voldemort are the same people, but in 1st year, he was face-to-face with Voldemort, and in 2nd year, he was face-to-face with riddle, same people, diff time! Like Harry knew riddle as riddle b/c of the diary… K?) the lunatic Black, (Although he ended up just GREAT!) and the mangy good-for-nothing parasite! (Peter) Then those fetid dementors, then there was that revolting triwizard tournament that **I** helped him get trained in! Then that imposter mad eye moody! _

_And I helped Potter get over Cedric Diggory, that fine piece of- uh, cough then he met Voldemort, yet again, and this time, he practically HELPED him come back to "life". I HAD to help him get over this trauma! Then potter just virtually LET me get attacked by that death eater in fifth year! And now after all of that, he suggests that only he and Ron should be the ones to go after the Horcruxes! How dare they! I did most of the work that they do anyways! Like all of the essays and potions, and other little things that they had to brew up! **I** helped them with homework! **I** helped them with their school stuff! **I** helped them know everything they know! **ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! **And yet they feel obligated to help me stay safe. That they feel better knowing that I was safe! They couldn't keep themselves safe no matter what! WHO saved their asses in first year with the fire for the devil's snare? ME! Those son's of bitches better not let me see their asses EVER again! I will kick them so hard, their grandchildren, if they EVER have any, will feel it!_

_And they expect me to fend for myself at Hogwarts? After all those years that people have known us as the "Golden Trio", they think people won't mess with me just because I'm by myself now? Man! What the FUCK!_

_This was mainly ALL Hermione could think about during her whole entire summer break! _

"I'm going to make new friends this year! No matter what it takes! Even if I had to befriend Malfoy!" then Hermione just started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny dear?"

"Nothing ma! It's just that, well, do you remember that kid I told you about, the one that never stops buggin me?"

"Mal…Maltora? Malorie?"

"No, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, dear, what about him?"

"Well, I was just thinking, that if Harry and Ron don't apologize to me VERY soon, then I'm going to make new friends."

"That's great honey!"

"Yea, well I thought that, gosh I'm desperate to even think that I would even want Draco Malfoy to be my friend!" and again, she burst out laughing.

"But, why isn't that possible?"

"Because ma! I TOLD you a million times! He is THE biggest JACK ASS EVER!"

"Well, the way you complain about him, it just seems like _you've got a crush_!" she said the last part in a sing-songy voice.

"EXCUSE ME! Mum! I would NEVER have a crush on Malfoy!"

"Well, I don't know… seeing you complain about him _every_ time I see you, and _every_ letter I get from you, and _every_…"

"Mum! That's not even reasonable! He is the biggest jackass ever! And… he hates my guts! And… I hate his! And… that's final!"

"Okay… what ever you say!" her mum, Claire granger said, not really believing her.

Hermione was about to retort when she heard a car door slam.

"Hi daddy!" she said running down the stairs, into the front entrance.

"How's my pumpkin-boo?"

"Dad! I'm not five anymore!" she said giving her father a hug.

"Yea, but Halloween that year was just so funny to me! I can't help it!"

"You are NEVER to tell ANYONE that story!"

-Next day-

Hermione, of course, are still pissed off at Harry and Ron, so she didn't answer their letter that just came. She took the letters from Pig and Hedwig, but refused to open them.

"Hermione, what are you doing with those letters?" her father, Richard Granger asked.

"I'm chucking them into the fire place!"

"Who are they from?"

"Harry and Ron." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I thought they were your friends… what happened?"

"UH! Mum will explain _every thing _to you… I haven't the time!"

"It is the middle of summer vacation… do you really think I'm going to let you turn on the fireplace?"

"UH! DAD! Come on! I want to BURN these!"

"You can rip them up and throw it in the trash!"

"WHAT am I thinking? I CAN do magic! I'm legal! Never mind dad! I'll just burn them myself!"

That same day Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts.

"Mum! I have to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Can you go by yourself? I have to start making dinner!"

"Okay! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" she yelled up the stairs. "Oh, and I'm head girl!"

"CONGRATS! Darling! I'll see you in a bit!"

(A/N: she got her letter from Hogwarts when she went back up to her room to burn the letters from Harry and Ron…)

Hermione went into her room to apparate to the leaky cauldron.

"OH! Sorry!" Hermione said after bumping into someone at the leaky cauldron. (When she apparated, she bumped into…)

"That's all right! My name is Starla McPhara, but you can call me Star! You look familiar, do you go to Hogwarts?" asked a blonde chick she never met.(Pronounced: Mc-Fair-uh)

"Yes, my name is Hermione granger. Nice to meet you."

"OH! Your that brainy girl right? The really, really smart one?"

"I _don't_ like to be called the 'brainy girl'. Once again, my name is Hermione!" she said, now with a bit of an attitude.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't really know you other wise. Well, Hermione, would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"Uh… Sure?"

"This is Zakayya and Zakariya Jones. Zakayya is in Ravenclaw and Zakariya is in Hufflepuff. I'm in Slytherin." (Pro: Za-ky-yuh…Zak-uh-ry-uh)

_Wow, this girl's in Slytherin, yet she hangs out with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs? Weird!_

"You can call me Zak. And you can call her Ky-Ky." (Pro: KiKi)

"Hermione. Nice to meet you." _These people have been going to Hogwarts since first year, and I don't even recognize them! Wait a minute! I remember the twins from the sorting, but I guess I wasn't paying attention to the blonde stick…I guess I can hang out with these people this year!_

"Oh, and this is my cousin, Blaise. And his friend Xaraea." (Pro: Za-ray-yuh) (Friend, not girlfriend… yet…)

"Yea, I kinda know him… but nice to meet you, Xa…Sorry, how do you say your name?"

"You can just call me Rae."

"Nice to meet you Rae, my name is Hermione."

"Pleasure."

"PEGGI! Hey Peggi! Come here!" Star called out.

"This is Hermione. This is Peggi Andhra, Pansy's girlfriend." (Pro: An-jrah) (Yes, pansy's a lesbo in this one… A/N: **I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE LESBIANS GROSS OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUNNY TWIST BECAUSE IN MOST FANFICS, PANSY IS IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY…)**

"Oh, um, nice, uh, nice to meet you. I didn't know pansy had a girlfriend…"

"Yea, well, she doesn't want any one to know… it WAS supposed to be a secret…"

"Oh, I can keep it a secret…well, I have to go buy my stuff… I guess I will see you on the train…"

"Yea, see you!" everybody but Blaise was waving good bye.

Hermione went into all of the stores that she needed, and bought what she needed. She came out of Flourish and Blotts with three bags, and AGAIN bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Hermione said.

"No, it was my fault!" said a really, REALLY, really, did I mention REALLY, cute guy. "Name's Thomas, Thomas Greco. You can call me Tommy." (Thomas Greco is a friend that I knew since I was born, literally! I love this guy like my brother! And plus… he was REALLY HOTT! I'm dedicating this character to him…hopefully he is in Heaven right now looking down on me and shaking his head saying 'what ever'… lol-for an explanation of this character, look at my author's note at the bottom of this chapter….)

"Oh, my name is Hermione Granger. Sorry to ask, but do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I do… and I know who you are…you're Potter's friend…"

"NO! I'm not! I'm Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't think that would be offensive…anyways, do you think I could buy you a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Um, yea, why not…"

"I don't want another outburst from you, but you _are_ the one potter and Weasley hung out with right?"

"Yea…" _why are there SOOOO many people that go to Hogwarts that I don't even recognize know of? That makes me mad! This year, I WILL try to get to know everyone!_

"But I'm kinda pissed off at them right now… so don't mention them… ok?"

"Oh, right, sorry…"

"Yea, well, not many people know that, so I guess you couldn't have known… anyways, I haven't really seen you around school, what is it that you do?"

"Oh, well I'm tryin' out for quidditch this year, I'm really focused in my studies, my father would kill me if I didn't, and I don't know."

"Oh, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh…" Hermione was starting to wonder why so many Slytherins now a days are comfortable with talking to non pure-blooded people, and especially muggle-borns. It's not like Voldemort is killed yet… And she was sure he'd HAVE to know she was a muggle-born, Malfoy boasted it around school ALL day! Speaking of Malfoy…

"Greco, WHAT are you doing talking to a filthy mudblood?"

"I'm surprised you're not even three feet away from me. Why ARE you so close to me?" she said angrily.

"LIKE I want to be ANYWHERE near you? I just came to get Greco!"

"Go ahead. Take him! Besides, I was just leaving!" she said and walked away.

"I CAN'T stand him!" she said to herself. Hermione walked into WWW. "Hi Fred, Hi George!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi Hermione!" said Ginny Weasley, coming out of the back room.

"Oh, hi Gin." Hermione said trying to ignore her.

"Hermione, you aren't over it yet?" Ginny was referring to when Hermione and Ginny got into a fight.

"Does it look like it?"

"Well, Hermione, I told you I'm sorry! So-"

"Actually, gin, no you didn't! You DID NOT apologize to me! And you have yet to say the words!"

"Come on Hermione, give Gin a break…" Fred, or George said

"Do you KNOW what it was about?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Well, if you don't know what it is about, you shouldn't talk!" and with that, she turned on her heels and left the store, muttering under her breath.

"You ok?" asked a familiar voice.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tommy! Yea, just got into ANOTHER fight!"

"Care to talk about it over some butterbeer?"

"You already bought me some already today, I'll buy it this time. Wait… where's Malfoy?"

"Oh, I left him… actually, I got into a fight myself, not a physical one, a verbal one though… with Malfoy… told him off for calling you a mudblood, then he hexed me for talking back to him…"

Only then did she notice his lip bleeding.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live." He joked.

"Well, that was awfully sweet of you. But you shouldn't have, not for me, anyways. Looks like you just lost a friend…"

"Who Malfoy? Naw, me and him go way back, nothing like that could make us not like each other as friends."

"Oh, okay… here we are. Two butterbeers please."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, this girl, Ginny…"

"OH! SO YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME, BUT YOU CAN TELL A TOTAL STRANGER OUR BUSINESS? I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE, BUT I GUESS THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE GRANGER? YOU'VE CHANGED!" with that, Ginny stormed out of the three broomsticks.

"Well, I guess that answers your question…" Hermione said. "All right! Show's over!" she said to the many people staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well, not really… she didn't exactly say _why _you got into a fight with her…"

"Well, ok…" Hermione told him, full details on why she and Ginny fought. She had NO idea WHY she was telling him, a stranger, a SLYTHERIN, for a fact this story of her and Ginny.

Hermione told him that Ginny had sided with Ron and Harry about their decision. ("Oh, so THAT'S why you're mad at potter"…)

"Yea, basically. That just was the end; she was supposed to be my friend! And without them telling me WHERE they are, it's no use trying to find them… and they tried to blame it on the fact that I WANT a good education that _I shouldn't miss a whole year_…" she finished with a sneer.

"Yea, that wasn't fair. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you didn't go with Potter and Weasley! Because if you did, I wouldn't have met you!"

Hermione was at lost for words; this guy that she just met just basically said he liked her. Or was she just imagining it? Yea, that MUST be it! _He can't mean it. He doesn't even know me! _Hermione didn't know what to say so she just blushed. Or at least tried to… she didn't know if she was successful or not.

"Well, um, I have to go… see you on the train?"

"Sure." He said

Hermione downed the last of her butterbeer and left. She went to the leaky cauldron and apparated to her room.

"I'm back mum!" _God! Today was just weird!_

"Ok, dinner's ready!"

September 1st –

Hermione took all of her luggage that she packed the previous night (That consisted of her Hogwarts trunk, and a small book bag) and put them in the middle of her room, so she could apparate properly.

"Bye mum, I'll see you during Christmas!" her dad already left for work

"Bye dear!"

Hermione apparated inside an empty compartment, and just sat there. She didn't know if she REALLY wanted to sit with the people she met at Diagon alley. _I just met them, and only for one day. I haven't talked to them since then. But I don't want to sit by myself. And I DON'T want to sit with Ginny! The stupid retard! So WHAT am I supposed to do? O well… I don't have a choice I guess I'll just sit here and whoever wants to sit here, can… well, besides Ginny! Hm… maybe I can sit with Seamus and Dean. Naw… I won't be able to see them makin' out… that's just gross…_

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked interrupting Hermione's train of thought.

"Uh, sure." She said smiling at who she saw. "So, how's it going?" she asked Tommy.

"Ok, I guess. So how was your summer?"

"It was ok… nothing really special."

"Hey Tommy! Oh, Mudblood, what are you doing here?" asked a sneering pansy.

"Parkinson, get your pug face out of here!"

"But Tommy! What are you _doing _with a filthy…"

"Parkinson, I told you before, you look more like a pug than you usually do…"

"If I weren't a lesbian, I'd take you from granger!" she said as she left. As she left, she left the two in total silence; they didn't know what to say. She basically answered an unasked question, that Tommy _did _in fact have a crush on Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" star said breaking the silence which made the two thankful to her.

"Hey Star."

"Hey 'Mione. Tommy right?" she asked, followed by a wink.

"How are you?" asked Hermione

"Ok." She said, directing her answer to Tommy more than Hermione.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermione said, once again trying to regain her attention.

"Huh?"

Once more, Hermione asked her question.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with us in our compartment." After eyeing Tommy, she said, "You can come to if you want." She said, in a way she thought was a sexy voice.

"Uh, ok. That is, if Hermione wants to go…"

"Oh, sure…" she said although she wasn't sure. She didn't want to see Tommy and Star making out when she just thought someone might actually like her.

"Alrighty then! Follow me!" once again, she was really only talking to Tommy.

"Hey Hermione!" everyone said as she entered. (She came in then Tommy and then star.

"Hey guys!"

"So, who's that" Ky-Ky asked

"Oh That's– "

"This, is, Tommy Greco!" star interrupted before Hermione could introduce him herself.

Hermione was starting to get a little pissed off! Why the fuck couldn't Star just stay in her compartment. _And to think I even thought she was a lifesaver to come in on the right moment… what ever…_

"Hi Tommy. How are you?" asked Ky-Ky.

"Um, great... you?"

"Great!"

"Hey, listen guys… I gotta go! Bye!" Hermione said getting a little pissed off at the fact that they were completely ignoring her and goggling at Tommy.

"Ok, bye 'Mione." Star said.

"Whatever!" Hermione said

Hermione just walked out of the place and went into her other compartment.

"What's eating her?" asked star.

"I don't know, I'll go find out." Tommy offered

"Hey, Hermione, what's goin' on?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing. It's just, never mind."

"You can tell me anything, you should know that!" Tommy said sincerely

"What's wrong with 'Mione?

"I don't know!"

"Maybe it's her time of month…"

"Zak!"

"What? It could be true."

A/N:

This is a continuation of my explanation of my friend, Tommy Greco. Tommy was 15 years old when he passed away, because of a f'in' SOB! This may be too detail- y for some ppl! So, if you don't really like to read about blood and gore, don't read this!

Anyways… Tommy was shot and killed because the kid that shot him knew that Tommy knew that he had a gun… which he stole… (The kid stole the gun, and Tommy knew…) anyways…Tommy was shot twice in the back and once in the head, which blew half his face away… and Tommy's sister's fiancé was shot twice in the back… they were killed instantly… this all happened almost three years ago, but you can't expect me to forget about it so fast can ya? I mean, I grew up with this kid! And in two seconds, he's gone, forever! I can never get him back! I don't even have many pictures of him… he was like almost three years older than me… and even though I hung out with him, I never took pictures with him, only on special occasions like Christmas, birthdays… etc…etc… GRRRR I'm about to cry! So I'll just leave you with that…

PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**I deleted this chapter (On 8-23-05) and edited it a bit... so here is the final product of this chapter! hope you like! (Well, I only added a bit more to the story!)**

TITLE:

Unexpected Bonds

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

DISCLAIMER:

If I owned all of this, besides my plot…why the hell would I be wasting my time writin' a disclaimer? Come on now, it just makes sense! Ok, now I'm babbling! So... here's my gay ass story! Hope ya love!

Chapter 2 - The dorms

"Seriously, Hermione, what's up?"

"It's… well… I just don't wanna sound like a little bitch... it's better you not knowing…"

"Oh…" he said a little crestfallen.

"It's not that I don't trust you… it may sound weird that I do trust you, it's just I don't wanna tell you cause I know I will sound like a bitch and I don't want you to think that I usually am like this…"

"Oh, that's fine…"

Once again the couple fell into utter silence.

"So…"

"So, how was your summer?" Tommy asked

"It was okay… yours?"

"It kind of sucked… until I met you." He said slightly blushing.

"Oh…" Hermione didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to this flattery. She only hung out with Ron and Harry and they never say anything like that! They think of her mainly has homework help and another guy!

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Star, yet AGAIN managed to interrupt.

"I guess…"

"Can I ask you what your so mad about?"

"It's nothing…"

"Is it something I did? Cause I know I can be a bitch sometimes… it's just I'm not really used to having friends and I don't really know what to do or say…"

"Then how did you know Zak and Ky-Ky?"

"Well, I actually met them that day… right before you…"

"Oh, okay… I'm sorry to, for acting like a bitch…"

"No it's not you! It's me! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!"

"Good!"

"What was that about?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing, Star and I just made up!"

"What did you guys fight about?"

"Well, it's nothing like that… it's something I can't really explain… if that makes sense!"

"I guess I get it…" he said with a funny expression on his face… "What's so funny?"

"Your face!"

"Thanks! You're not so hot yourself!

"No, it's the expression you just had!"

"Oh!" he said joining her

"Wow, that was fast!" Hermione said looking at her watch. "I can't believe we're here already!"

"Yea! I miss this place so much!"

"I can't believe this is our last year here!"

"I know!"

"I wonder who's Head this year.

"Well, I can answer! I'm head girl, but I don't know about the head boy, Dumbledore is going to announce it at the feast. Or at least that's what the paper said…"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"So, I guess you have to ride the Head carriage."

"Yea, and I'll be able to see the Head Boy there!"

"Good luck!" he joked.

"Yea, thanks!"

"Harry, where do you think Hermione is?"

"I don't know! Stop bothering me!" he answered in between kisses.

"Could you do that somewhere else?"

"Ron! I am here with my girlfriend, if you don't like it, YOU go somewhere!"

"Fine!" Ron was pissed off at Harry. _How could he pick her over me! His best friend for seven years! Over a girl he just bloody met!_

"Finally! Someone I know! Hey Ginny! How are you?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"I don't care where that stupid bitch is!"

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY! Where the bloody hell did you learn to say that! And how dare you say that about Hermione!"

"She's a bitch and you know it! That's why she didn't write you ALL summer long!"

"Well, I didn't write her neither!"

"Don't try to cover for her!"

"I'm NOT!"

"You are Ron! And only because you like her!"

"I do not!"

"Stop being such a prat!"

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you and Harry are going to find some horcruxes!"

"We are, but mum wanted us to say bye to all of our classmates first!"

"Like they would even care!" Hermione said as she walked away.

"MALFOY! I KNEW IT! It HAD to be you, didn't it? GOD DAMN IT!"

"Well, nice to see you to!" he said bored off his ass.

"You ain't go no good come back? Scared?"

"Yea, sure…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Seeing his crestfallen face, she decided to apologize.

"Listen, Malfoy… sorry!"

"I don't need a fuckin' mudblood's apology, just leave me the fuck alone!"

What's wrong with Draco? Hm….

I don't really like this chapter… but.. I'll see what I can do to spice it up a bit!


End file.
